plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie
Flag Zombies and their world-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are Zombies that announce a huge wave of zombies. They are shown on the level progress bar as a red flag with a brain picture on it. They have the same health as a regular Zombie, but move slightly faster. They can appear on both land and water with a Ducky Tube. He is the second zombie the player encounters in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is also the second zombie in the Suburban Almanac. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''FLAG ZOMBIE' Flag Zombie marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains. But somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Flag Zombie = |-| Flag Mummy Zombie = |-| Flag Pirate Zombie = |-| Flag Cowboy Zombie = |-| Future Flag Zombie = |-| Peasant Flag Zombie = |-| Beach Flag Zombie = |-| Cave Flag Zombie = |-| Flag Adventurer Zombie = |-| Neon Flag Zombie = |-|Jurassic Flag Zombie = |-|Roman Flag Zombie = Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) |-| Kongfu = |-| Monk = |-| Pilot = |-| Labor = |-| Aristocrat = Overview Flag Zombie absorbs 195 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 95 normal damage shots before dying at 195 damage per shot. It moves at a slightly faster speed than a normal Zombie. Strategies General Like regular Zombies, a Flag Zombie can be easily killed by Peashooters and other offensive plants. They are only holding flags, which have no effect on their health. Flag Zombies move slightly faster than ordinary Zombies in the first game, so they may be able to get a slightly longer distance. Otherwise, they are just as good as normal Zombies. If it is one or more waves further into the game, be sure you have a good defense or else the zombies will overpower you. However, don't use a Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb or Doom-shroom until more zombies have entered the screen, as they won't be as effective until tougher zombies have been deployed. Using the above will make a huge difference in large waves. Versus Mode In Versus Mode, Flag Zombies cost 300 brains, but when placed, the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching!" will appear, meaning a huge wave will come out of the bushes. This can be very strategic at the beginning of a match by quickly collecting 300 brains and rushing them against your enemy; they could also help to support the player's forces with additional zombies if their rival already has strong defenses. Related Achievement Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the Game of the Year version, customized zombies (Zombatars) can be made in-game, and will appear as Flag Zombies. **If the player makes multiple Zombatars, the Flag Zombie will have random Zombatar appearances. *In Survival Mode (Hard), the player gets credit for completing a mid-level huge wave only when the Flag Zombie dies. *A Zombatar Flag Zombie's jaw will not move, it is closed only. *When the player freezes or kills a Zombatar Flag Zombie, all the accessories on it will turn white and fall off it. *Flag Zombie, Backup Dancer, Zombie Yeti (except in Level 4-10 after the first time), and Zombie Bobsled Team (except in Bobsled Bonanza) are the only zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection (not counting the zombies dropped by Dr. Zomboss's Zombot and the ones from Invisi-ghoul). *Flag Zombies can appear as Ducky Tube Zombies during the Pool and Fog levels. **They can also have the Zombatar effect. *Flag Zombie is one of the zombies that did not appear in Level 5-10. The others are the Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer, and the aquatic zombies. *Flag Zombie's clothes and skin color are not edited. They are just like the regular Zombie except for a speed boost and added flag. *Flag Zombie is the most expensive zombie in Versus Mode, due to him representing a huge wave. When the Flag Zombie is planted, seven zombies will appear: four regular Zombies, two Conehead Zombies, and one Buckethead Zombie, although in the DS version of Versus Mode, the zombies that appear are more random and may not contain Buckethead Zombies. *The Flag Zombie appears in every level except in 1-1 the first time, 2-5, 3-5 (DS, DSiWare), 4-5, 5-10, Whack a Zombie, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Zombie Trap, Air Raid, Ice Level, and Squirrel. *After 100 damage per shot, not only will his arm fall off, but his flag will also be damaged with several holes, and when the player kills him, he will drop the flag and fall like a normal Zombie does. *If he has no arm and he is eating a plant, he will look like it is eating without using hands. *When this zombie dies, he will sometimes walk backwards and act like it is punching the air. **Normal Zombie variants share this trait. *The Plants vs. Zombies Guide To Defending Your Brains ''jokes about why Flag Zombie moves faster: possibly due to the wind pushing him along like a sailboat. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *According to the almanac, his name is Brian, as the almanac states it is "a spelling impaired zombie named Brian." **"Brian" is an anagram of "Brain." **This is one of the only times a zombie was given an actual name. *Flag Zombie's flag is a lot bigger in this game. **He also moves at the same speed as a Basic Zombie. *The Flag Zombie is the only zombie with a human name, which is "Brian" and "Brain" is similar to "Brian". *Unlike the one-lane level of the original game (Level 1-1), a Flag Zombie will appear on the final wave of Player's House - Day 1. *The Halloween Flag Zombie resembles the Scarecrow from the movie "The Wizard of Oz", who, like the zombies, desired brains. His flag also features Pumpkin instead of a brain. **His flag pole is a bone instead of a wooden stick. *Each time-themed Flag Zombie follows the same sentence for each of them, only with the change of the adjective of the word "wave". The only exceptions are both Kongfu World's variations which are unique. Flags Pilot Zombie's entry is a slight variation, starting with 'Leads' instead of 'Marks' *Flag Mummy Zombie's Almanac entry says "Egyptian Flag Zombie" instead of "Flag Mummy Zombie". *The Flag Mummy Zombie says that he's living in "de-Nile". This is a pun of the Nile River, a river in Egypt, and the phrase "living in denial". **This is the first time this pun is used. The second is Undying Pharaoh's description in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Sometimes when a Flag Pirate Zombie dies, he will stand up headless before he disappears. *The flag the Flag Cowboy Zombie has is the "Lone Star" flag of Texas, with the white star changed to a brain. *In the Cowboy Flag Zombie's Almanac entry it says "The Lone Brainer leads the way", which is a pun on The Lone Ranger. *Future Flag Zombie's flag is holographic and unlike the other flags, the holographic flag does not deteriorate. When the Future Flag Zombie dies, the flag simply disappears, leaving only the pole. **If the player looks closely, they can see through the holographic flag. ***This effect also applies to the Infi-nut and the Dr. Zomboss hologram above in every Boss level. ****Also the "brain" icon is blue, which is different than the other variants. *In the Almanac, Peasant Flag Zombie had a bone sticking out from its arm prior to the 2.5.1 update. **However, Flag Adventurer Zombie currently has a bone sticking out from his arm. *The Peasant Flag Zombie's flag is the only one to not be rectangular in shape. *Beach Flag Zombie is the first Flag Zombie to have a different look than that area's regular Zombie. **This may be due to the fact that Big Wave Beach introduces two types of regular zombies. *Flag Mummy Zombie and Beach Flag Zombie have a different animation style than that area's regular Zombie. Flag Mummy Zombie uses the animation style from the Cowboy Zombie, while Beach Flag Zombie uses the animation style from the Pirate Zombie. *The Pirate, Beach, Monk, and Kongfu variants are the only ones that don't hold their flag up when they die. *The Cave Flag Zombie holds a banner instead of an actual flag. *There is a glitch where Neon Flag Zombie in his Almanac entry doesn't have his flag. Flag Pilot Zombie also contains this glitch. This has been fixed in the 4.0.1 update. *Similar to Jurassic Zombie and his Conehead and Buckethead variants, Jurassic Flag Zombie has the "Hungry" speed. *Jurassic Flag Zombie is the only flag variant to not use a stick or rod as a handle for the flag, but he instead uses bones. *In Kongfu World, Flag Kongfu Zombies can appear anytime even if the huge wave has not yet arrived. This is because there might be a weapon stand that contains a flag that can transform a Kongfu Zombie into a Flag Kongfu Zombie. This can also happen to his Monk variant but the Monk variant can appear even if the wave has not been triggered. *Unlike its Kongfu counterpart, when a Monk Zombie transforms into a Flag Monk Zombie, it does not spawn other Monk Zombies. *Flag Monk Zombie can only appear via weapon stands. *Flag Pilot Zombie doesn't hold his flag due to his flamethrower, instead keeping it on his jetpack. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *The Sergeant variant is a zombie holding a token with a Chinese word written on it instead of a flag. **Because of this, it does not have the word "Flag" in its name. **However, even though Seahorse Zombie is still holding a flag, it also does not have the word "Flag" in its name. See also *Rally Zombie ru:Зомби с флагомfr:Zombie Drapeau Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Day Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies Category:Steam Ages Category:Steam Ages encountered zombies Category:Renaissance Age Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) encountered zombies